


Lauricity One-Shots

by Emmab711



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmab711/pseuds/Emmab711
Summary: A collection of Lauricity oneshots that come to mind. PLEASE GIVE REQUESTS!!!!!Chapter 1- Domestic Lauricity feat. RayChapter 2- Based on this prompt: “One day I'll learn.” "Learn what?” “Someone like me doesn’t get happy endings. Those are reserved for people like you.”Chapter 3- First Kiss AU: Kiss cam





	1. Chapter 1

        I walk into our apartment and see Laurel sitting on the couch watching something on tv. I close the door and put my stuff down. She hears me come in, "Hey babe, how was work?" I  jumped onto her lap and kissed her. "I am judging by that, it was good," she said. I nodded, "I got promoted to Vice President of Palmer Technologies. And I have Oliver's old office, which is weird." She kissed me, "That is wonderful my love. I am so proud of you Felicity." 

        "What about you baby? How was your day?" She shrugged, "Same as every day," she started to talk about some things that happened at the office, but I just stared at her smiling. I couldn't help it, I just felt so at home with her. Nothing made me happier than being in her arms. "Babe," I heard her say, "What's up, what were you thinking about?" I lean in and kiss her, "You," I kissed her again, "And how much I love you." She kissed me and replied, "I love you too." We kissed again, and I pushed her down onto the couch, straddling her lap. I start kissing down her neck, and I slide my hands under her shirt. 

       Just before I could get it off her, the doorbell rings. "Shit!" I scream. "Who could that be? We're not expecting anyone," I looked at her guiltily, "Or are we?" "I'm sorry baby," I say as I get off Laurel's lap and try to make myself appear like I wasn't just about to have sex with my girlfriend. "Ray said we should celebrate my promotion, so I said, 'Sure, we can celebrate at my house. You can meet my girlfriend that I'm always telling you about. It'll be great.' I was gonna tell you, but, you know, I got a little distracted, and-" She cut me off with a kiss, "Honey, it's okay.  There's enough food for all of us. It's just a little unexpected. That's all. It also would explain why Oliver called to tell me we were off tonight. Go get the door." "Right, the door." 

       I open the door and give Ray a hug. "Sorry for making you wait so long. I forgot to mention that you were coming over." I explain. "Oh, it's no problem. Thank you for having me. Nice place you got here." I smiled, "Thanks, but it's actually Laurel's." I say as I grab her hand. "So your Laurel. You know she talks about you all the time." She replies, "So I've heard." We all laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you this," he pulls out a bottle of red wine, "It's my favorite." I looked at Laurel, then back at Ray, "Thank you Ray, we appreciate the gesture, but we're an alcohol free household," I informed him. Laurel nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Noted." "It's no problem," Laurel informed him, "Let's eat." 

       During the dinner we talk about miscellaneous things then Ray asks, "So how did you guys meet?" I look at Laurel, "Do you wanna tell it?" She shakes her head, "No, I want you to." I started, "Okay. So, it was at Verdant, and I was fixing Oliver's internet. I walked in and I saw Oliver talking to Laurel. She was sitting there drinking coffee. She was so beautiful-" "I believe the word you used was gorgeous," Laurel interrupted. "Yes, that is the word I used. Anyway, I stood there babbling like an idiot, but I knew that I had already fallen head over heels for her," I finished smiling at Laurel. "You forgot my favorite part." Laurel exclaimed. "That's because it was embarrassing," I whined. "I thought it was cute." I huffed, "Fine, tell him." Laurel smiled, "I was sitting at Verdant drinking the worst coffee anyone has ever had, ever," we all laughed. "In walked Felicity. She said, and I quote, 'Oh, this is Laurel. That Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel.'" "Well I was speaking the truth," I said. 

       "That is a great story, but it's getting pretty late. I should probably head out. Dinner was great. Thank you for having me." Laurel and I stood up, "No, it was our pleasure," she said. "Please, come by anytime," I told him. Laurel nodded. We both hugged him, right when the door closed, Laurel turned to me and said, "Now, where were we?" I smirked, "I believe we were about here," I answered as I took her shirt off and shoved her down on the couch. Tonight is going to be a great night, I thought as my lips attached to Laurel's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> “One day I'll learn.”  
> “Learn what?”  
> “Someone like me doesn’t get happy endings. Those are reserved for people like you.”

Over the course of the years Laurel and Felicity have been working together they have become very close friends. So close that they are always able to tell when something is wrong with the other. 

Laurel and Felicity were having one of their movie nights. After a while, Laurel started to tune out the movie and get lost in her thoughts. Felicity noticed. "Laurel, what's wrong?" Laurel looks up at her, "Nothing. Why would you think something is wrong?" Felicity saw right through her lie, "Laurel, you know that I know you well enough to know that you're lying." Laurel nodded, "Yeah, I know." Laurel says as she puts her head in her hands. "You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Felicity asks sincerely. Laurel looked at Felicity and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"So what's bothering you? Is it Sara? Oliver? Being the Black Canary?" Felicity asks as she rubs Laurel's back. "It's everything. I haven't seen my sister in a year. For all I know she's a casualty in World War Two. My dad is miserable and drinking again. I go out every night, and even then I feel like it's not enough. There are still people we can't save. I've seen so many people, innocent people, die. And there is the terrific issue of my love life, or lack thereof. Why does my brain always pick the worst people to fall for? I mean I've loved three people, and all of them have ended badly. First there was Oliver. God, we all know what a train wreck that was. I mean he had a KID while we were dating. And then Tommy. I pictured myself spending my life with Tommy. But no, his fucking dad killed him." By this time Laurel was starting to cry. 

Felicity pulled her friend into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Laurel, I'm sorry if asking this makes me a horrible person, but, who is the third?" Laurel looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "You." Laurel sees Felicity's face go through a range of emotions shock, confusion, surprise, Laurel swear she even saw her smile a little, but she shakes it off. Laurel continues, "You see what I mean, the one person I fall for that's not a rich, self centered, douche, is my best friend. And you're probably not even into girls anyway. I didn't think I was into girls, but you're just, you. Maybe one day I'll learn."

"Learn what?"

"Someone like me doesn't get a happy ending. They're reserved for people like you. So, go. Go to Oliver or to whoever your heart desires because you deserve to happy. You shouldn't be burdened down by me, or my problems. So, go. I'm setting you free. Live your life. You don't need me, even though I need you. But that's okay. Because life never goes my way. Goodbye Felicity. I love you. And it's because I do that I'm letting you go."

Laurel expected, with all of her being, that Felicity would get up, walk out the door, and never come back. She did just the opposite. She slid closer Laurel, took her hand, and tilted laurel's chin, so she was looking at Felicity. Felicity started, "Don't you get it? You are who I want to be with. You are my happy ending. Not Oliver, or Ray, or anyone else. You. I love you Laurel Lance. I love you so much." Through her tears, Laurel laughed a little, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." 

Felicity pulled Laurel's face to hers and kissed her with all the love she had. 

Most of the time Laurel thought life didn't go her way, that people like her didn't deserve a happy ending. But tonight, life did go her way. She was happier than she had been since Tommy, and if she were to die tomorrow; She would die knowing that she wasn't alone, that, for once, It didn't end badly, and she would be happy with the person she loved. She saw it in Felicity's smile as they broke off the kiss. If she were to die tomorrow, she would have had a happy ending, because she loved Felicity, and Felicity loved her back, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss AU: Kiss Cam.

"It's nice that we can hang out together without, you know, vigilante-ing," Thea said to the group, Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, and Diggle, as they walked into the baseball stadium. "Yeah, it is." Laurel said as she slid her hand into Felicity's. "And it just got even better," Felicity added as she started to get lost in her eyes. 

"We get it, you guys are dating," Oliver jokingly said. The first week was hard for him, but he accepted their relationship now. They are happy, and that's what matters. 

"Yeah, we are," Laurel responded, getting just as lost in her girlfriend's eyes as Felicity was hers. They have been dating for three weeks now, and it has been amazing. They still haven't kissed yet. Felicity wanted to wait until one month. Something about making sure it was serious. Laurel respects that. 

The game was just starting as they got to their seats. Diggle sat next to Oliver, who was next to Felicity, who was, obviously, next to Laurel, then Thea. Starling started to pull ahead in the third inning. The team is getting really into it now. When central city got 3 runs to tie the game, Laurel rested her head on Felicity's shoulder. She shot up again though when Starling hit a grand slam. 

It was now the fifth inning, and Starling had this game in the bag. It went to commercial, and the kiss cam went on. It went to a few people. Everyone was having a great time. Then it went to Oliver and Felicity. The look of shock on their faces was priceless. They looked at each other and shook their heads no. Felicity then turned to Laurel and raised her eyebrows. "No, you don't have to. I know you wanted to wait-" laurel was cut off by Felicity's lips pressing against hers. Laurel returned the kiss immediately. The crowd went wild. 

When they pulled away, kiss cam long forgotten, they just stared at each other in awe. "I thought you wanted to wait until one month." Laurel said, confused. Felicity shook her head no, "We've waited long enough." Laurel nodded and added, "I've known this was serious since the moment it started." "Me too." Felicity answered. Laurel leaned in and kissed her again, simply because she couldn't stop herself. 

"I can say that it was well worth the wait." Felicity said once they pulled away. Laurel just nodded and looked at her girlfriend with all of the love that she had. They both leaned in and kissed again forgetting the world around them. Not even when Starling won the game on mercy rule did they come back to earth. They were happy in their own little world, and they would be for years to come.


End file.
